Loving me in April
by Kay ti
Summary: How long would you wait for a person? Loving someone in an utterly mundane way is not easy.
1. Starlight

**Loving me in April**

Author's note: The characters I used are the usual host club (focusing on Haru, Mori, Kaoru...), Nekozawa (Why? Cos, he's a cutie. Admit it!  Everyone likes mixed ah-dorable characters!), B list people like the football club dudes etc etc, plus (*drum rolls*) Manami, my main female protagonist who is a new student at Ouran. Nope, she's not a commoner, but one of those "rich bastard/ bitches" at Ouran. She was Haruhi's good friend in Middle High. Apparently I added her for more action as she takes the host club out of their tight wealthy worlds to do these normal teenagers would –like clubbing and all these sort!

There would be a love triangle thingy going on. I've already done the whole plot and my story should be around 10 chpts, seeing that I intend to write a couple of chpts on "8 years" later scenarios. Oh, those who are Mori's fans, do continue reading my story. And if you have suggestions or requests or hate mail, review this.

Gosh do I ah-gree with Tamaki! Spring is indeed the time for romance dramas! 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High!!! But I own a pink flowery 'potato sack'-like top which I regularly wear for a laugh.**

**Chpt 1: Starlight**

The cool air pecked Manami's cheeks as she stepped out of the gleaming white Mercedes. A whiff of birch caught her dainty nose. Her deep red Miu Miu ballet flats hit the ground and she peered around at her surroundings nervously. She was almost disappointed when no one gawked at her entrance. Previously at her ex Middle School, which was a public school, students would secretly wow at her polished appearance and her wealth. Hastily, she brushed a stray strand of hair away from her sepia eyes and hurried after her sister up the stairs to the assembly ground.

Ouran Academy had amazed her so much. She was in awe when she saw the gleaming walls and handsome features her older sister, Makoto had told her about. Friends were leaning at the white-washed polished walls chatting and cliques huddled together for group hugs. She could have sworn each tile on the ground was hand-painted. There was an unexplainable obvious empowering air around that would strike panic in a commoner. A pang of loneliness struck her and she felt lost. All those well-groomed kids with their fancy $1000 haircuts and tanned skin, yakking away (of course demurely) about their holidays at the Hamptons or summer villa in the Caribbean made her feel quite left out and inferior. Recalling the time when a school staff came to Wantanabe's mansion to personally brief her about school activities and telling her that she was accepted to class 1-B due to her grades and family status, she had then been crossly hurt. She instantly cheered at the thought at finding new friends and for the first time mixing with rich kids. It would be a blast. Suddenly, Manami caught a glimpse of a friendly face with tousled dark hair in the crowd. She made her way there so she could at least find someone to talk to.

Then she was roughly stopped by a hand which grasped her shoulder tightly.

"Young Lady stop there!" the discipline master Sir Kuro ordered, in such a commanding tone that Manami thought only knights in the 15th century, in between battle cries would use.

Several students turned their head and the hall became almost silent. Students hardly got reprimanded here.

"What happened to your uniform?" He asked sternly.

"Oh, I..."

Manami had the family's tailor alter the uniform for her. Instead of the blooming sleeves and full length skirt, she currently modelled a short capped sleeved yellow dress with an almost mini skirt. Plus she had abandoned the sensible Mary-Janes for Miu Miu. In Tokyo shopping streets or high school almost every girl wore cute mini-skirts, and she grew up with that, thus hating the new uniform instantly. Her sister, who would be starting Year 2, told her that she was unclassy and embarrassing. That's when Manami stuck out her tongue and turned on her heels.

Remembering her mother's words to stay out of trouble and be a good girl on the first week (like she always had been) and her plans to be an "Alpha' in school, she smiled sweetly despite the whispers and buffered fingers pointed at her, around her and said consciously, choosing her words" Well, if I'm not wrong, a rule in the school handbook stated that form of expression is highly encouraged in this school and I am merely following the rule. Besides, I don't see how making _slight_ improvements on the uniform to make it look decent is illegal? Neither is it sinful? Rule five of the book says 'Thou shalt refrain from sinning.'"

Then she turned a little red, hating herself for that lame cocky excuse.

_Gawd, how embarrassing..._ And she wasn't even sure if a school handbook even existed.

"Zee is unacceptable." insisted the prim and proper man.

In a panic, Manami said "Every designer has to start from somewhere right?"

Surprisingly, the frowning man twirled his moustache and simple replied with a "Very well zan."

"Phew.." Manami heaved a sign of relief. Putting her hand to her mouth, she giggled a little at how well the silly disciplinary master took that. _He's such a whimsical little folk, _she thought_. _By the time she looked back, that familiar person was already gone.

The morning bell chimed a melancholic tune indicating that morning classes were to start in 5 minutes_._

_Oh bother…_ Manami hurried away, her glossy straight hair, which she had been so proud of until she saw the students' who had hair with waves so lustrous they move like the oceans swishing, bouncing with every step as she looked left and right frantically. _Where's my timetable and the campus map?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The light from the afternoon sun danced across corridor. It was peculiar that not a single student was in sight. Manami was annoyed with herself that she was still lost in such a labyrinth of a school even though it was four days into the week. To top it, the school was full of silly giggly girls who spent an average 4 figure sum at a piece of clothing and boys who were always talking about the rise of this or that share and discussing investment strategies. Well, at least the boys were more down to earth.

Sure, it was a case of pot calling the kettles black. It's _normal to be obsessed with shopping and all that..._ Manami reasoned out to herself. She was also mulling over what the queer tittle-tattle her new friends had earlier. Host club eh? Like a male harem? She had heard bits and pieces of the natter and a lot of cooing. Master Suou... Chocolates... Ootori... Christmas Eve party... Despite being a very inquisitive person, she hadn't asked what it was all about.

_Now, where is the darn dark room?_ Maybe sucking up to be teacher's pet was a huge mistake. Running errands after school was not her idea of fun.

Compelling music from Music Room 3 drifted across the hallway, capturing the attention of Manami.

The door creaked open as Manami peeped in. A bright light almost blinded her. Blinking in confusion and after regaining her sight, she saw the silhouettes of seven men.

"Welcome to the host club little kitty!" drawled an attractive blond haired teen with what seemed to be the world's most charming smile, holding a rose out to her.

All Manami could manage was a "huh?" as she was dragged in by what seemed to be an ah-dorable bunny-like creature in a suit. She was surprised to see the spacious room filled with sand, cactus and items that boast a blend of frontier and Victorian mix.

With that, the blond gave a shake of his head, pull the rose stem out of his mouth and presented it to her. The others just grinned behind her. "Howdy!"

Manami accepted it uncertainly "Ah... a cowboy party. I was just looking for the photography club".

"I see what a likely excuse. You must have heard of the host club with guys both beautiful inside of outside. Although, some more gorgeous than the other. I'm glad that our fame has spread so far." Eyes still sparkling like diamonds, he droned on and on. "And you haven't..."

"Haruhi!!!" screamed Manami in joy. She ran up to the pretty boy with huge eyes and grabbed her hands.

"Eh... Why are you in boy attire? Is it an 'In' thing around?" The cocked up eyebrow registered confusion. "Oh, I think I saw that the last Teen Vogue that Anne Cole was doing centre spread on male apparels goes lady-wards. Yeah, that must be it!" She concluded with a beam.

Instantly, the twins sidled from behind and clamped a hand over Manami's mouth, leading her away from their present clients sitting on the antique couches and sipping imported butterscotch tea. "Shhh... you'll ruin things."

Hastily, they explained the situation to Manami, oblivious to Tamaki who was constantly trying to barge in with a "get-to-know-your-daughter's-friends" mood. "Daddy wants to join your social circle" he insisted sulkily. In the end, with a flip of his hair, Tamaki sauntered over to join a couple of ah-doring fan girls who squealed excitedly at his presence.

"Manami! I thought you went to a boarding school in Australia?"

"Daddy thought that it was better for me to join sis in Ouran High. Anyway, I can't live a day with traditional Japanese food. It would be weird or too showy to send my chef over..."

"Ah.. "

Manami grabbed Haruhi's arm and mumbled "By the way, how does it feel to be surrounded by so many handsome hot-blooded males?"

Haruhi whispered back "You know, they a tad irritating... ..."

While they were chatting, the twins were performing their occasional skits.

One of the girls asked "How is life as a cowboy?"

"The overgrazing of grass has left our horses starving and the harsh winters that gone pass have demoralized some of our spirit. Yet, the radiance from the beautiful maiden I see before me with her bouncy curls has warmed the inner depths of my icy heart." Kaoru replied dramatically with a mock swipe across his forehead.

Hikaru gasped audibly "Kaoru! What about me? What about the nights we spent huddled up in a one-man tent under a single blanket during the Great Ration?"

"Hikaru! Of course, I would never forget you." A lone glistering tear slipped out of Kaoru's eyes. "And what we did that faithful night at the cattle range." He lowered his head and bit his thumb.

As such, the girls starting swooning madly. "Then what happened? What happened?!!"

"Cowboy culture is indeed deeply homophobic, I see" Manami laughed glancing across the room.

Haruhi sneaked a peek at Tamaki, who was also sneaking a look at Haruhi from the side of the faux bull model and muttered "The weird one is Senior Suou. 80% of his time is spent muttering sweet nothings."

"Point!" Manami drew a tick in the air. "What time is it?"

"Erm.. .4ish." Haruhi squinted at the clock. She wasn't used to this brand of contact lenses.

Manami got up, grabbing the box tightly to her chest. "I've got to go to get this delivered to Noriko of 3A."

At the same time, Kyoya came over, smiled at Haruhi pleasantly and said with a tone oozing with honey "You _had_ a couple of customers to entertain at 4, Haruhi.", stressing at the past tense.

_He looks like a cross between an evil Lord and a lady who sells hot cross buns down the lane, _thought Manami mentally reminding herself never to offend him in whatever circumstances.

"Sorry, Kyoya senpai!" And Haruhi rushed off clumsily in her heavy boots.

"By the way, your haircut is way cute!" Manami called out after her.

Kyoya turned to Manami "I assume you would be coming here tomorrow again. Who would you like to designate?"

"Oh, Haruhi I guess."

"I would strongly advise a male who is more appealing to you." There was definitely something avaricious about Kyoya senapi.

"Erm... In that case, since senior has reiterated, the tall one over there." Manami twirled a lock of hair with her finger.

"Mori Senpai? Good choice. He comes with Hani Senpai. Right, I'll book you for the 3.30 slot." Kyoya scribbled in his leather notebook with a Mont Blanc fountain pen.

When Manami was out of the Music room, then she realized that she still didn't know the location of the photography club room. The school was a place of perplexing turns which made her addled. Moreover, the unexpected meeting of her old schoolmate and the discovery a strange club which did not fit into any category made her full a little woozy. As a result, she decided to take a chance with the hooded student with a funny cat hand puppet near the Einstein portrait.

So how is it?? Review puh-lease! Thank you for taking time to read my debut story!


	2. Heartburn

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High or the characters in it. But i wish to be the mistress of Takashi's heart.

Chpt 2: **Heartburn**

The week passed in a flash. It was mostly spent drooling over a certain someone from the host club. Balancing studies and love life was no joke. Besides, the annual "Be Yourself Day" was coming, where each student would be dressed to their best to express their personality and Manami had not decided what her costume would be. The only idea that clouded her mind was going as Holly Golightly (Audrey Hepburn) from Breakfast At Tiffany's. After all, a classic movie would be most safe. Manami bit her lip when she recalled how obsessed she was over Holly 3 years back when she first saw that film produced in 1961. And how she had swooned over men in black velvet suits with walking canes, eye glasses and fancy top hats.

"Good day class." Announced a round breasted Professor Drew, who walked out of class briskly. Then he trotted back, cleared his throat and boomed before shuffling off "I would like to remind the class that there would be a surpise quiz next Tuesday. I will not give you any hints. You will be required to write a paper on Macbeth. Most likely Lady Macbeth will come out."

One of the boys said "If it's a surpise, why did he tell us?"

"I heard that he's gone berserk and constantly sees moving toy cars that why recently he regularly visits Higoshi's dad, who is his shrink. Apparently, she peeked onto his record file." Injected a Yumiko who was always ever knowing and high on gossips.

"Gee... that's weird. He has a hair problem that's for certain." remarked another classmate. The entire class erupted into laughter.

Manami stuffed her books in her Gucci Babouska Satchel, a gift from her God-mother who had it specially imported from Paris. Supposedly, Heidi Klum was still on the waiting list for that bag. She linked hands with Yumiko and they headed or more specifically skipped to the dining hall. She listened to her friend prattle on about "that hawt guy from Korean band Dongdemum", her head still heavy with literature bits and quotes their tutor was previously lecturing about. Then she heard a familiar high pitched voice behind her. She turned and saw a cluster of girls crowding around what seemed like Honey doing some martial arts moves like Kung Fu panda. Takashi was next to him smiling and nodding at a brunette. She was touching his arm and twirling her hair with the other hand. Ahb-viously flirting... This was something which made Manami cringe.

She gasped and whispered to Yumiko, who was too busy gawking at the attractive pair, "I've gone jelliod. S.O.S.!"

Just recently, Manami's world seemed to stop and everything went all silent and slow-moving when she saw Takashi. _Oo-er... _Her heart fluttered and her stomach did a more gigantic flip-flop than how haivannaspls edit will hitting the rest of the world. Takashi spotted her and gave a little wave. Manami wasn't sure if that wave was directed at her but she grinned weakly and walked forward to make small talk to remind him she was still alive. She was probably possessed by a 'stupid cupid cherub'.

All of a sudden, she felt herself flying backwards. Closing her eyes in shame, she realized she must have slipped on a slippery banana peel-like object, her arms flew back to steady herself for the fall. Then she felt a strong arm grab her waist. Her eyes flew open and there was Takashi, her knight in violet uniform who had rescued her from the fall. It was practically a "Voila!"-worthy performance.

"You alright?" he asked with a nod of the head.

"Yes, thank you sen-pai." Manami answer breathlessly in what she hoped to be a husky sexy voice. (But in reality it sounded like she had inhaled the contents in a helium balloon.)

Around them girls cheered and ooo-ed ahh-ed so much that you would had though he proposed marriage to her.

Hani exclaimed wide-eyed "Takashi! You're a hero!"

Blushing furiously, Manami continued staring into Mori's eyes. (She had recalled in Teen Vogue that maintaining eye contact with your crush was a seductive measure and would make him more interested in you.) Her inner mind was going bonkers. Those perfect features of Mori enthralled her so much.

_Those dark eyes, like Takeshi Kaneshiro..._

_And his high cheekbones, like Yutaka Takenouchi..._

Mori cleared his throat loudly, jotting Manmai out of her daydream.

"Thank you senpai. I will never forget your kindness and this memoery I shall keep it close to my heart always till the day --" she stopped babbling when she saw the weird expression registered on Mori's face. _Ooops..._

"You're welcome." Mori flashed her one of his rare smiles, tucked his briefcase under his arm and left the hallway, walking alongside Hani who was singing a bunny song cheerily.

Reeling from her embarrassment and the sweet close contact between her and her crush, Manami vowed to keep this moment in heart forever. Manami had the tendency to sprout rubbish when she was nervous. True to her words, she replayed the scene in her mind over and over again after that.

At night, she stood at the spacious veranda of her luxurious penthouse apartment, in her T-shirt nightdress and gazed at the night scenery. Below, Manami could see the traffic lines of coloured ants moving in unison. The breath of fresh air she inhaled was contrary to the air from congested streets. Living in the 40th storey had plenty of advantages. Likewise, she liked to soak her feet in the family's hot tub kicking the froth wildly. She liked to imagine that she was a baby whale trapped in an alien tank. The unfamiliarity of being in a bizarre environment would be a challenge she would fancy handling. Raising her head, Manami noticed that there weren't any stars that day, as usual. The azure sky was filled with dark marshmallow clouds. This was her favourite way of spacing out. Suddenly, a jolt of panic surged through her. Manami gathered that she was one of those fan-girls constantly surrounding the host club members since she liked one of them. _Oh no! I'm shallow, daft, bimbo-tic like a dumb blonde, all promiscuous, un-intelligent and clumsy!!_

_You're out of their league! _A part of her tried to reason out. _And would he even fancy you, if say, 20 percent of the girls in Ouran thrust themselves at him?_

_Why did I touch the fork he used in the cafeteria? Why did I get heart palpitations whenever his leg pants brushes against me during our sessions? Why do I often take the long route to the South-wing so that I can pass by 3-A?_

In horror she realized that all the little actions added up in a direct conclusion: Manami Wantanbe is in lurrrrve with sex-gawd Takashi Morinozuka.

Manami tried to reassure herself and refrain from flapping her arms and making a fool of herself although there wasn't anyone present to criticize her on her realistic chicken dance_. No, I merely think he is hawt. No secondary feelings!_

The coy part of her answered back. _Then why did you daydream about going above 6 on the snogging scale, eh? And why did you wonder how his muscles would feel beneath his shirt?_

"I'm a pervert!" Manami cried out in horror, unable to accept the truth.

"Deary. It's fine to be a pervert. Now go to bed. It's past eleven. You need your beauty sleep." Her mother called from the second level of their home slapping on a large amount of Clarins moisturizer on her arms as if she was living in a desert.

"Ma-meeee! Don't interrupt me when I'm studying! I'm memorizing my Macbeth text, where Lady Macbeth says that..." Manami said in self-defence, crossing her arms across ample chest.

"Did she? Don't stay up too late. You know what they say about eye bags!" tittered her ever chirpy mother.

Manami puffed up her cheeks. "Nag.", she grumbled, but she shuffled off to her bedroom, and plopped down onto the bed of _lurve_ where she once had a delicious dream of kissing Tobey Maguire (but woken up to find herself sucking faces with Mr Rabbit.)

**Author's note**: Snogging scale by Georgia Nicholson (or say, Louis R the acclaimed genius!)

Holding hands

Arm around

Goodnight kiss

kissing over 3 mins w/o a break (4.5- Hand snogging by Jas)

Open mouth kissing

Tongues

Upper body fondling (outdoors)

Upper body fondling (indoors)

Below waist activities indoors

The full monty! (you should know what I mean! *wink wink)

PSSS: Thank you for reading! Heart heart heart you guys! Oh this is a short chpt…. I will be continuing my story since I have already written several pages of possible future scenarios. And also the ending. :P Actually now when I look back, I realize that my story is a bit crap. Oh well….

Momo will appreciate it if you review! Thanks!


	3. Please read this apology!

**Author's rant** *to a non-existence crowd*: Guess what? Today I woke up in the morning in anticipation of a new day ahead. (Actually I'm not quite a morning person with a positive outlook on life). What can be worse than having a hate spam slapped onto your face? It's like you having a trans fat-free grilled fish dish in the cafeteria and humming to the latest Killer's tune, or having a mad text marathon with your crush, minding your own business and then your bestie comes over and tells you that the girl from class F abhors you for no specific reason. (As in I mean some there are some people who detest someone else for no reason. I am once guilty of that. I swear you too. SO tragic!) Or simply marvellous, I must say.

**I'm so sorry if my story has offended any Ouran fans!** *Deep bow*

You see, it's my first time writing a ff and I had no idea adding a new character is a no-no. I was reading the review author 'Mdm Mary Sue' gave to the deserving story after mine. I recalled that she mentioned that people read ff for the original characters or something along that line. Is that true?!!!?

Oh my, I'm sorry once again!

Sheesh.. I think I'm gonna focus on the main characters in that case...

So bummed that people hates my fanfic!!! I can feel my outer shell crumbling faster than the walls of Jericho…. I know that it's horridly written but…. ….

Nevertheless, I'm going to continue.  I hope you will read this not as an Ouran ff, but as a normal 'storybookish' story.


End file.
